


She's six, how can she scare you?

by seektheinfinite



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Tumblr prompt: She's six, how can she scare you?Robert and Aaron babysit April who asks a lot of questions.“My daddy says that you and Robert are married.” She blurts out, before glancing at Aaron.“Yep, that’s right.” Aaron smiled, the kind of smile he has reserved for when he’s thinking about Robert and how happy he’s made him.Robert watched intently as she frowned again, clearly thinking, before replying, “But my daddy was married to Laurel and now he lives with Carly, and Grandad Bob is married to Nana Brenda, how can you be married when you’re both men?”





	She's six, how can she scare you?

“Robert she’s six, how can she scare you?” Aaron couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

Pausing in his typing Robert looked at Aaron over his laptop, before replying, “you’ve met April, right? She’s not a normal six-year-old Aaron, she knows things.”

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh at the look of utter terror on his husband’s face, “you make her sound like she’s a kid from a horror movie or something. She’s not going to hurt you, you know.” He gave him a playful smack on the arm as he walked past on his way to the kitchen. “Besides, what the hell do you mean by _she knows things_? I think you might be getting her mixed up with Faith there mate.”

Robert shuddered at the mention of Faith. He was beginning to get used to her, but she had a habit of flirting with him, whether Aaron was around or not, even though she knew he was happily married.

He sighed, “I just meant that she’s always asking questions; I never know how to answer them.”

“It’ll be fine; besides I’ve already said yes so you’ll just have to deal with it. Sorry.” No hint of remorse in his voice.

“Here she is.” Marlon interrupted, entering the backroom, April in tow. She looked about as thrilled as Robert was to be spending the afternoon at the Woolpack, clutching her small rucksack as she stood, half hiding behind Marlon.

“Hey April.” Aaron smiled, a genuine, unguarded smile and Robert couldn’t help but smile too at the sight of his husband. He was great with kids, of any age, and despite the discussions they’d had about not wanting their own Robert had no doubt that Aaron would make a great dad. “You gonna come and hang out with me and Rob for a bit while your daddy goes and does some work?”

April eyed Aaron with what Robert could only describe as suspicion, which was weird coming from a six-year-old, but she made no move to say anything, peering from around Marlon’s legs, as he stood with his usual dopey grin.

Marlon turned to her, bringing himself down to her height. “Hey, it won’t be for long, I promise and then we can go home and watch Moana, yeah?” Marlon turned back towards Robert and Aaron, before adding, “thanks for this. I’m sure she’ll be fine but you know where I am if you need me.”

Aaron nodded, as Marlon stood before making his way out of the room, leaving April standing in the doorway, clutching her bag.

“So, what’s in the bag?” Aaron asked, as he made his way over to her.

“Just my colouring stuff.” April smiled at Aaron, before glancing warily at Robert. “Daddy said we could draw some pictures.”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea.” Aaron nodded enthusiastically. “Robert can move all his boring work stuff off the table and we can sit there. I bet he’d love to do some drawing too, wouldn’t you Robert?” He turned to him with a smirk on his face, clearly getting enjoyment out of Robert’s discomfort.

“Yeah,” he grumbled, folding his laptop down, before gathering his paperwork into a pile. “That sounds great.”

Aaron placed a gentle hand on her back, guiding her over to the now empty table and a waiting Robert. He couldn’t hide the smirk as she chose the chair as far away from Robert as possible, even though she’d had to walk around the other side, passing two other chairs to get to it.

“So, what shall we draw?” Aaron asked, as he sat down in the seat next to her, helping her to unload all her art supplies.

April cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a look of bemusement. “That’s not how it works you know. You don’t all have to draw the same thing, it’s art.” She shrugged, picking up a yellow colouring pencil, “draw whatever makes you happy.”

Aaron glanced at Robert who was giving him a look that said _told you so_ , as he fought hard to stifle a laugh at Aaron being told off by a six-year-old.

Aaron didn’t bother responding as April was already well into drawing, something. So, he decided to work on his own masterpiece instead.

~~

“I’m done.” April announced proudly, holding up her drawing for them both to see. “See that’s daddy, and Carly in our house. And that there is Grandad Bob and Grandma Brenda in the café.”

“That’s really good. You’re a proper little artist, aren’t you?” Aaron complimented her, before giving Robert a look.

“Yeah, really good. Wanna see mine now?” Robert asked, enthusiastically.

April nodded, setting her paper back down on the table as Robert lifted his own drawing. “Well, it’s not as good as yours obviously, but this is me, Aaron and Liv in the Mill, and this here,” he pointed to a small furry looking creature in the corner, is our dog.” Robert blushed, as he realised that Aaron was looking at the paper in his hand with something like awe.

He also couldn’t miss the frown on Aprils face as she took in the image in front of her. “You okay?”

“Yep, just thinking.” She turned to Aaron now, smiling. “Can we see yours now?”

“Okay, before I show you, you have to promise not to laugh.” Aaron glanced from April to Robert and back again. “I’m terrible at drawing, so…”

He took a deep breath before turning the paper around to reveal an almost identical drawing to Robert’s. It was him, Liv, and Robert in the Mill. The only difference being the lack of a dog in the corner.

April smiled, “you’re not that bad at drawing.” She looked down at her own drawing in front of her, before looking back to Robert and then Aaron. She seemed to be considering something, so neither man wanted to break the silence, giving her the time she needed to think of what she wanted to say.

“My daddy says that you and Robert are married.” She blurts out, before glancing at Aaron.

“Yep, that’s right.” Aaron smiled, the kind of smile he has reserved for when he’s thinking about Robert and how happy he’s made him.

Robert watched intently as she frowned again, clearly thinking, before replying, “But my daddy was married to Laurel and now he lives with Carly, and Grandad Bob is married to Nana Brenda, how can you be married when you’re both men?”

Robert’s gaze shot across to Aaron, who looked just as shocked as he was. They didn’t spend a lot of time around kids, well there was Leo but he was too young to ask these kinds of questions and it had never come up before.

“Well,” Robert started, “Aaron and I love each other, just like your daddy loves Carly, or Grandad Bob loves Nana Brenda.”

“Just because you’re a man doesn’t mean you can’t love another man, a woman can love another woman, or you could love both.” Aaron added gently.

April nodded in understanding, “so as long as you love each other you can get married?”

“Pretty much.” Robert shuffled in his seat as he looked at her. He couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous of the way that she had so easily accepted it, that it was okay to be with whoever you wanted if you loved each other. If only he and Aaron had this kind of talk when they had been April’s age things might have turned out very differently for them both.

“Okay, but if you’re married, then you’re going to have children, but children come from a mummy’s tummy so how are you going to have children?”

“Um, I think that’s probably something you should be speaking to your daddy about,” Aaron replied, not sure how much information April already had about this kind of thing. He really didn’t want to put his foot in it with Marlon.

Robert leant forward on his elbows, smiling. “Just because people are married, doesn’t mean that they have to have children. Besides, we’ve already got Liv and she’s enough of a handful.”

“Okay. Do you want to draw something else now then?” April grabbed for more paper, before handing some to both Robert and Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from a conversation that I overheard between two older ladies who were talking about Emmerdale needing to be on later than 7 because how do you explain to a 6 year old about two men kissing. I got this prompt and it just fit perfectly with that conversation. The answer being, to those two ladies, pretty easily.


End file.
